Cercanías
by Azazel Black
Summary: Una adaptación de una historia que me gusta mucho. No siempre la distancia física es la distancia real entre dos personas la real acabó con algo más que con su vida.


HOLA, bueno, aquí estoy de nuevo, esta vez con un one-shot, basado en una historia que me gusta mucho, contenida en el libro 'Los seres heridos', es la primera adaptación que hago, así que espero que les guste y me dejen REVIEWS.

Allá va.

CERCANÍAS

Hoy hace tres meses que la vi por última vez.

El estertor del tren se ha aliado con los gruñidos del viento para convertir esta mañana en una tortura para los oídos. La rutina se ha embadurnado de tristeza y una amenaza de gripe se hincha en mi cerebro. Mis ojos arden mientras recorren el interior vacío del vagón, hostigado por una luz gangrenada.

Nunca me había dejado solo durante tanto tiempo. Sí, había faltado a su cita un día, don, tres a lo sumo, pero siempre volvía, siempre reanudaba su errante contacto conmigo. Lo admito ya sin temor porque he meditado sobre ello durante muchas horas: su presencia se ha convertido en algo más que un inestable ingrediente del viaje diario. Ha dejado de ser una curiosidad para convertirse en un estímulo que me permite huir del conformismo y la indiferencia.

Recuerdo muy bien la primera vez que la vi, un lívido martes de otoño. Dominado por los nervios de mi primer día de trabajo como auror, en el bando de la luz, llegué a la diminuta y desabrida estación, donde debía coger el tren muggle, con la seguridad de que los demás pasajeros verían en mi rostro la inseguridad que me arañaba por dentro. Por fortuna, ninguno de mis vecinos necesitaba levantarse tan pronto, y me convertí en el único habitante de una espera somnolienta.

Una vez en el tren, recorrí todos los vagones en busca de uno vacío. No era yo el único puntilloso: los escasos viajeros que me habían precedido en paradas anteriores también se habían dispersado en busca de soledad. Encontré mi propio islote en el último vagón. Ocupé un asiento en la esquina más discreta y permití a los párpados recuperar una mínima parte del descanso que el temor les había robado por la noche.

El tren arrancó y comenzó a cortar en dos la neblina que se arrastraba sobre la vías, típica de Londres. Durante aquellos primeros kilómetros me creí protagonista de una aventura irreal. No duró mucho. Antes de que las nuevas sensaciones llegaran a enfriarse, la velocidad comenzó a disminuir y las manchas borrosas de la siguiente estación se desplegaron bajo un sol cada vez más pujante. Pensé que, con un poco de suerte, nadie rompería mi soledad. No fue así. Una mujer entró en el vagón. La vi detenerse en el umbral al verme. Parecía disgustada. Quizá le hubiera hecho añicos su costumbre de viajar sola. Bien, tendríamos que acostumbrarnos. Froté los ojos con el índice y el pulgar a modo de pinza y los obligué a hacer un esfuerzo para ver mejor a mi compañera de viaje.

La seguí con la mirada mientras se dirigía, con el paso decidido de la rutina, hacia un asiento situado a unos cinco metros de mí. Oculté mi insolencia con un falso bostezo y un movimiento de acomodo, sin apartar la vista de mi objetivo: un cuerpo menudo, atrapado bajo un largo y ligero abrigo negro, unos descoloridos pantalones vaqueros embutidos en unas botas de cuero, unas manos muy blancas y pecosas, un rostro sonrosado bajo una larga melena de cabello pelirrojo al que el viento había añadido una agradable pincelada de descuido. La vi, la oí suspirar. La vi, la oí chasquear la lengua al dejar en el asiento de al lado un bolso mochila. La etiqueté con rapidez: una estudiante. Mi curiosidad murió en ese mismo momento. Volví a recluirme en la tibia oscuridad de mi sueño simulado y la olvidé.

Las dos paradas siguientes no trajeron más pasajeros. No así la tercera. Un grupo de tres hombres subieron enzarzados en una exaltada conversación sobre algo a lo que llamaban fútbol. El traqueteo del tren la convirtió en un rumor lejano e inofensivo. Después, el goteo de nuevos extraño fue constante durante el resto del trayecto. Al llegar a la ciudad, el vagón estaba repleto y en los asientos latía un oleaje de miradas adormiladas o conversaciones desganadas.

Al día siguiente se repitió la misma secuencia. Elegí el mismo vagón, eligió el mismo vagón. Elegí el mismo asiento, eligió el mismo asiento. Compartimos de nuevo la distante cercanía de un mundo en movimiento. Sólo yo parecía interesado en saludarla con la mirada, pues ella mantuvo desviada la suya hacia un punto en el vacío. Advertí que el viento la había respetado esa mañana y su cabello se mantenía firme, ligeramente húmedo. No era guapa, pero había algo especial en su rostro, quizá fuesen sus pecas, algo que la arrancaba de las filas de la vulgaridad para colocarla en posiciones de cierto privilegio: una armonía de rasgos que proporcionaba seguridad y riesgo al mismo tiempo, como escaparate de un interior digno de conocer.

Con el tiempo, los dos nos convertimos en unas piezas más del engranaje de la rutina. Los días laborables se sucedían, endureciendo poco a poco las arterias de mi inseguridad. El graznido repelente del despertador, el cuarto de baño helado, el pan mojado en café caliente , el silbante ruido del grifo abierto, el sendero retorcido hacia la estación. y ella. Las aguas de un invierno histérico, el dolorido estornudo de una primavera encaprichada con mi alergia, el chorro del aire caliente de un verano hostil, la morosa agonía de un otoño perplejo. Y ello. Todos los días, a la misma hora, invasora invadida de mi soledad.

Pasó el tiempo, y , excepto en los períodos vacacionales, mantuvimos una amistad de silencios cómplices y miradas esquinada. Ella tenía su territorio: un asiento rojo, una ventana en la que desfallecía una etiqueta ilegible. Un día, la bauticé por mi cuenta: Gara. A veces, me sorprendía a mí mismo preguntándome que ocurriría si intentaba iniciar una conversación o si dejaba escapar una sonrisa cuando ella mirase en mi dirección. Mi orgullo crónico me impediría saberlo.

Llegó un segundo año. Empecé a odiar aquel viaje diario. Gara ya no me ofrecía elementos de interés: conocía toda su ropa, su calzado, los colores por los que pasaba su piel. El tedio me había cogido del cuello y comenzaba a apretar. Para colmo de males, un dolor de cabeza cada vez más audaz llevó el insomnio a mis noches y las horas de sueño se redujeron a límites intolerables. En muchas ocasiones me quedaba dormido en el tren. Siempre me despertaba con el último chirrido en la última estación. En una ocasión que jamás olvidaré, una mano solícita me despertó. Aturdido, vi que ya habíamos llegado a la ciudad y que el vagón estaba vacía. Excepto Gara. Estaba de pie a mi lado, con una promesa de sonrisa en los labios. Gracias, dije, y ella asintió con la cabeza antes de dirigirse a la salida.

A partir de ese momento, un nuevo ingrediente de intimidad muy particular y muy extraño se incorporó a nuestras vidas. Al día siguiente, Gara me saludó con unos inaudibles buenos días, a los que yo respondí con un agónico hola. Así nos pasamos varios meses. En nuestro tercer invierno, Gara me dejó solo durante tres días. Cuando volvió lo hizo sin saludo y con una expresión de demacrada tristeza en el rostro. Me contagié de esa inesperada erupción de abatimiento y mi estado de ánimo languideció hasta convertir aquellos viajes en una tortura. La serenidad volvió a su rostro unas semanas después, pero algo había cambiado en ella, como si los rescoldos de una tragedia para mí desconocida se hubieran pegado a su cuerpo y se negasen a abandonarlo. Asistí como espectador de lujo al lento derrumbe de su vida, a la huida del brillo en su mirada. Adelgazó, palideció, encogió. Sólo una enfermedad podía cusar tal derrota, sólo un mal inapelable tenía la fuerza suficiente para extinguir así una vida.

De pronto, desapareció.

Tres meses ya. Nunca creí que podría echar tanto de menos a alguien de quien sólo conozco un nombre inventado. Cada vez estoy más convencido de que no la volveré a ver. La demolición progresiva de su cuerpo, ala que yo asistí con pereza impertérrita, no deja lugar a la duda. Ahora, el tren vuelve a detenerse en su estación. ¿Es normal que la melancolía se adueñe de mí de esta forma tan mezquina?. ¿Acaso mis sentimientos hacia Gara soportan un peso mayor del que yo suponía o me obligaba a suponer?. Tengo que reaccionar. Soy ya un hombre adulto, con un puesto de trabajo casi consolidado y dueño de una reconocida sensatez de mis actos. Tengo buenos amigos, unos buenos compañeros y un buen futuro. Es absurdo y ridículo dejarse atragantar por una fantasía desgajada de la rutina. Gara nació de mis necesidades, no de mis deseos. No tiene derecho a azuzar una nostalgia embaucadora.

Una sombra se apodera de la puerta. Todas mis reflexiones autodefensivas se astillan. Me adelanto en el asiento, con el corazón petrificado. Un hombre de mediana edad entra en el vagón. Me desinflo al recibir el impacto de su mirada inexpresiva. De pronto, se acerca y me tiene un sobre. "Para usted", dice. "¿Para mí?", pregunto, perplejo. Asiente con la cabeza. Mi diestra coge el sobre instintivamente e instintivamente empiezo a forjar una pregunta: "¿Quién...?".

Pero el hombre me da la espalda con brusquedad y camina hacia la salida con la rapidez de una huida. La carta es inofensiva, sin duda, pero estoy aterrorizado. De pronto, me asalta una certeza cuyo origen ignoro: su contenido no me facilitará las cosas en los miles de días venideros. Lo sé.

Abro el sobre. Un pergamino... ¿un pergamino?, me sorprendo, solo los magos usamos ese tipo de papel, en fin. Un pergamino escrito con letra menuda y redondeada me espera.

__

"No sabes quién soy, aunque me conoces. En los últimos años hemos sido intrusos en la soledad que ambos buscábamos. Al principio, te odié. Entrabas en esa parcela de mi vida sin permiso y rompías el encanto que para mí poseían esos minutos en los que yo era propietaria de un universo en movimiento: mis pensamientos somnolientos, el paisaje cambiante y veloz, el olor áspero del vagón. Sin embargo, poco a poco, día a día, fuiste entrando en mi vida con la lenta firmeza de lo inevitable. Yo, que siempre he sido una soñadora crónica, te adjudiqué misiones secretas del destino. Irrumpías en mi soledad y la llenabas de significado. De ti dependía que nuestra cercanía física pasase a ser cercanía emocional, pero pasaban los días, los meses, y tú continuabas distante, sólo alguna mirada esquiva, algún gesto que parecía una contraseña. Muy poco para tantas esperanzas. Un día, no sé si lo recordarás, vi que te quedabas dormido y que no despertabas al llegar a la ciudad. Esperé a que el vagón estuviera vacío y me acerqué. Te estuve observando unos instantes, escasos, pero suficientes para registrar cada detalle de tu rostro, tan inofensivo y agresivo a la vez. Me fijé en todo lo que pudiera alimentar mis inútiles sueños: tu cabello rubio, la blancura deslumbrante de tu rostro, la diminuta cicatriz en tu párpado derecho... Te desperté. Me atreví a sonreírte y me sonreíste. Al día siguiente, tuve la osadía de saludarte. me respondiste. Estaba segura de que a aquel primer paso seguirían otros más ambiciosos. Qué ingenua. Pronto salí de dudas. Una mañana estabas muy ocupado escribiendo algo en el ticket de viaje. Dibujos indiferentes, pensé, pero me ordené a mí misma apoderarme de ellos, como un botín que me sirviera de ridículo tesoro. Sabía que te desprendería del papel y estaba dispuesta a seguirte hasta que lo hicieras. Me lo pusiste fácil. Al llegar a la última estación, arrugaste el papel y lo metiste en el cenicero. Aquel día, por primera vez, fui la última en abandonar el vagón. Con los nervios absurdos de una ladrona de desechos, me hice con el ticket. No había dibujos. Sólo un nombre, escrito tres veces y adornado con sombras muy trabajadas:

Gara, Gara, Gara.

El mundo se me vino encima. Mi derrota era total, inapelable: final. Mi salud nunca fue envidiable, pero desde ese día cayó en picado. A unos primeros achaques sucedió una enfermedad hasta entonces domesticada, pero que se rebeló al verme sin defensas. Los médicos me sonríen, pero sé lo que piensan. Me sonríen demasiado. Y mis padres intentan hacerme la vida muy fácil. Sé que me están diciendo adiós.

¿Te parezco ridícula?. ¿Patética?. Enamorarme de un desconocido que ni se fija en mí... Demasiado sueños idiotas en mi frágil cerebro, sin duda. Siempre fui así. Pocas amigas y mucha fantasía. Mientras ellas jugaban, yo dibujaba mi paraíso secreto con lápices de colores dulces y en su rincón más hermoso dejaba un hueco para alguien que algún día lo ocuparía. Ahora sé que nadie lo hará. Ya no importa. Sospecho que lo peor que le puede pasar a una fantasía es hacerse realidad.

He pedido a mi padre que te dé esta carta si no sobrevivo. Espero que lo haga. Es un bueno hombre. ¿Por qué?, te preguntarás, si es que has llegado a este punto de la carta y no la has tirado antes con irritación. Necesito que sepas... No, no es cierto, no necesito que sepas nada. No tienes derecho a quejarte. Tus momentos más hermosos los has vivido en mi imaginación, así que quizá deberías sentirte un privilegiado. Permíteme no buscarle una razón a este despliegue de exhibicionismo llorón y deja que me desahogue por última vez con la persona que habitó mis ilusiones más sabrosas. Total, a ti no te cuesta nada olvidarlo y a mí me sirve de mucho recordarlo.

Por favor, perdóname si esta confesión hace que te sientas violento o triste. Ya no dañaré más tu soledad y eso me hace sentirme totalmente feliz. Espero que tú también lo seas con Gara.

Adiós.

Virginia.

****

Notas de la autora: por favor, no sean muy duros con migo, es la primera adaptación que hago, espero que les haya gustado. La historia original está contenida en el libro 'Los seres heridos', me encantó esta historia y pensé que a lo mejor sería buena idea mezclarla con dos de mis personajes de ficción favoritos, espero que el resultado sea bueno y que les guste.

Déjenme REVIEWS con su opinión, por favor.

Azazel Black


End file.
